


Raven Returns

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: Rosebird, but Summer's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l





	1. Chapter 1

[Raven walks into the Xiao-Long-Rose house, lifting a sleeping Ruby into the air for all to see]

**Raven** \- This one is mine…..

**Tai**\- Raven……you’ve come back to me

**Raven** \- Say it…..

**Tai** \- [gasps] I love you

**Raven** \- No, say this one is mine…..

**Tai-** [confused] What do you mean ?

**Raven**\- I know we’ve had our problems Tai, but you didn’t think to tell me about my secret love child with Summer…..

**Tai-** Raven….[grabs Ruby] Ruby is MY daughter, not yours

**Raven** \- [skeptical face]

**Tai** \- SHE IS D=

**Raven** \- I was willing to go along with that for Yang, since she shares your color scheme, but come on….[grabs Ruby back] She doesn’t look anything like you…..

**Tai**\- She doesn’t look anything like you either !

**Raven -** She shares my color scheme……

**Tai** \- That doesn’t MEAN anything Raven

**Raven** \- If it holds true for Yang, it holds true for Tiny Summer

**Tai**\- [sighs] You know what [rubs temples of forehead] Fine, you can be Ruby’s mom…..I already gave Qrow uncle status……

**Raven** \- [surprise] Why ?

**Tai** \- Because everyone loves my kids apparently….

**Raven** \- Not that Tai….he’s a drunken mess……

[Raven puts Ruby down and walks to the sofa]

**Raven** \- Obviously [sits down] I’ve come just in time….


	2. Chapter 2

[Ruby walks into the house, and quickly shuts the door]

**Ruby** \- Dad…..

**Tai** \- [head peeks out from around the corner] Yeah ?

**Ruby** \- A bunch of dangerous criminals followed me home

**Tai**\- WHAT ?!

**Raven** \- [lifts hand into view from behind the sofa] Don’t worry ,they’re friends from work

**Ruby** \- AUNTIE RAVEN

[Ruby vaults over the back of the sofa and lands on top of Raven]

**Ruby** \- [straining to look back at Raven] Hi =)

**Raven** \- [fond smile] Hello Tiny Summer

**Ruby** \- [flips over on her belly and stares Raven directly in the face] What are you doing here

**Raven** \- I’ve decided to relocate

**Tai** \- Hold on Raven, who are these dangerous criminals ?

**Raven** \- I can’t just ABANDON my responsibilities TAI…..

[Ruby nods furiously]

**Tai-** Look, I don’t even know these people [motions outside] I don’t know what they’re going to teach my kids

**Raven** \- Oh ? [raises eyebrow]

**Tai** \- Yeah [crosses arms sternly]

**Raven** \- I’m sure they won’t teach Tiny Summer how to judge…..you already seem to have that covered…….

**Ruby** \- You haven’t even met them Dad =(

**Tai**\- Don’t try to turn this around on me !

**Raven** \- Look Tai, the tribe is loyal to me. They won’t do anything that I don’t personally sanction

**Tai-** Fine…..[turns around and walks out towards garden] but if I catch any funny buisness going on, they have to GO

[Tai walks outside]

**Raven** \- [stands up] Come Tiny Summer, it’s time for me to get you things

**Ruby** \- [timid ] You don’t have to buy me anything

**Raven** \- [grabs sword] I wasn’t [ walks outside and motions Ruby to join her]

[Ruby walks outside for her day with Raven]


	3. Chapter 3

  
[Raven walks into the house with Ruby, carrying a flat screen television]

**Tai** -[walks around the corner, immediately suspicious] ] Where did you get that ?

**Raven** \- [offended as she and Ruby place the TV down] Relax Tai [holds up hand] We bought it….it’s a gift for the FAMILY

**Tai** \- [not buying it] Uh huh…[taps foot] How much was it

**Raven** \- Not much….we got it on discount

**Ruby** \- THE FIVE FINGER DISCOUNT !

**Tai** \- [horrified] Ruby !

[Ruby runs into her room with excitement]

[Tai turns to Raven, who is staring at him intently]

**Tai** \- I swear to dust Raven [sighs and rubs temples of forehead]

**Raven** \- It was a steal [small smile of deep satisfaction]

**Tai** -……. [frowns deeply]

**Raven** \- [winks]


	4. Chapter 4

  
[Ruby sits in Prof Ozpin’s Office, looking down at her feet when a portal abruptly opens in the room]

**Raven** \- [barging through the portal, sheathing her sword once she’s through] What’s my daughter doing in your office ?!

**Ozpin** \- Oh Ms. Branwen, I wasn’t aware that you had decided to start being a parent again

**Raven** -Yeah sure, at least I didn’t get mine murdered

**Ozpin** \- [immediately tense] Excuse me ?

**Raven** \- What’s my daughter doing in your office ?

**Ozpin** \- [on edge] Ms. Rose was caught stealing

**Raven** \- That doesn’t sound like Tiny Summer [thinking to herself] She doesn’t get caught

**Ozpin** \- We searched her locker and found a student’s mace

**Raven** \- [scowls] Tiny Summer has been nothing but a model student. You had no probable cause to search her locker

**Ozpin** \- Schools don’t need prob….

**Raven** \- ILLEGAL SEARCH AND SEIZURE

[Raven stands up]

**Raven** \- Let’s go

[Ruby smiles and stands up]

**Ozpin** \- You’re a terrible influence

**Raven** \- [opens a portal which Ruby runs through] Yeah well, she’d have better but someone got it killed by their demon wife


	5. Chapter 5

  
[Raven and Yang stand in the middle of a village, a dead Ursa Major disappearing in front of them after being slain by the mother and daughter duo]

**Villager**\- Thank you huntresses, this village will be eternally grateful

[Raven starts grumbling]

**Yang**\- It’s no problem at all mam, that’s our job

[Yang leads Raven away]

**Yang** \- What’s the matter ? You didn’t think that was awesome

**Raven** \- It was just as you describe daughter, but you must never tell your father 

**Yang-** Why ?

**Raven** \- Because, [sighs] He’s going to get that stupid smug look he gets and tell me [Tai impression] Well well well, I guess Summer was a better influence on you than we thought [ends impression] And start thinking I’ve gone good goody and then gloat to the tribe

**Yang-** Well maybe the tribe can be known for being heroes, instead of being known as ruthless bandits

**Raven** \- Maybe….but then he’ll be even MORE unbearable

**Yang-** Maybe you’re just embarrassed that you’re becoming a good person [smug smile]

**Raven** \- [disgusted face] Ugh [points at Yang] That’s the face, that’s the one right there


	6. Chapter 6

**Ozpin** \- Ms.Nikos [leans forward] What is your favorite fairy tail

[Raven busts into the room]

**Raven** \- No

[Pyrrha turns around to see Raven]

**Ozpin**\- Ms. Branwen, I am in a meeting

**Raven** \- No you’re not. This thing you’re planning isn’t going to happen

**Ozpin** \- Someone has to inherit the maiden power Raven

**Pyrrha-** The what now ?

**Raven** \- Then you share the whole darn story with this girl before you sacrifice her to your ex-wife

**Ozpin** \- We never formally divorced

**Raven** \- She burned you alive

**Pyrrha**\- And with that, I am out of here [stands up] Goodbye everyone


End file.
